


Mask of a Puppet: The Untold Torture

by orphan_account, TheOneWithAllTheReferences



Series: Advancing the Canon (Video Games edition!) [1]
Category: Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: Adding to the canon (oh yeah!), Angst, Because it’s FT Freddy, Gen, Insanity, Part of it is before Elizabeth’s death, The twisted real reason for the Bonnie Hand Puppet we love, character torture, find out for yourselves, he doesn’t get enough love, i dunno, someone better take this poor bear away from me, the ending is during custom night, this is my life, yet again I’m partially the reason :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithAllTheReferences/pseuds/TheOneWithAllTheReferences
Summary: Okay, I know this contains an FC, which makes most of you want to just keep scrolling past. But please, give my story a chance. If you read it, I think you might enjoy it. Anyway, onto the story summary~Out of all of the voices from Sister Location, one always sticks out in your mind. Ballora’s voice is quiet, serene, and almost motherly and Baby’s is chillingly human, but one stands out from the others.Funtime Freddy. His voice is something out of nightmares, insane and desperate enough to raise goosebumps on your arms.Everyone just assumes that’s just how he was programmed. No one takes the time to find the real story, or why Bon-Bon, the puppet that replaces his hand, is the only being able to sooth him.
Relationships: No romantic relationships because this story isn’t about that
Series: Advancing the Canon (Video Games edition!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Mask of a Puppet: The Untold Torture

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the reason why there is no Funtime Bonnie and why Freddy’s voice sounds so distinct from the others. He almost sounds insane, so I wanted to explain why. Yes, Funtime Bonnie is female, it’s because Bon Bon sounds feminine to my ears and Scott never said otherwise. Anyway, enjoy~
> 
> Edit: So, I’ve made some edits to the story, which made it a better story over all in my opinion. If you’re returning to it and are confused about why it’s longer and slightly different, that’s why. Love you all and I hope you like my story 2.0~

Bon-Bon. The name of his puppet. A pet name reserved for his best friend. A name that once brought joy to his circuits, a name that was able to sooth him at any occasion, a name that he loved to say. The name that tortured him daily, the name that tore through his servos, the name that drove him off the edge.

The animatronic it belonged to, Funtime Bonnie, was no more. She was reduced to nothing but an empty shell ten days ago. The emotionless technicians sat by and watched as Funtime Freddy’s best friend was ripped from her exo-skeleton and her memory card destroyed. They didn’t hear his screams, didn’t see as he locked eyes with her one last time before she was gone. They didn’t know she was more than just an animatronic. William was cruel. 

Funtime Bonnie had done nothing to deserve this. The others had all been celebrating in the pizzeria with the children. Bonnie and Freddy had simply been singing and laughing together as always, playing with the children when he appeared. Eyes empty as a void, showing nothing but a glint of madness. He’d fiercely ordered Bonnie to follow him.

Funtime Freddy had protested profusely, knowing what their horrible creator had done to others who went with him. Hell, he’d sold Funtime Chica away two weeks after purchasing her for no apparent reason at all. Who knew what he’d do to Bonnie. 

William had glared at him, whispering menacingly, “But don’t you want your friend to be repaired? She’s been glitching more and more everyday.” He grinned, amused by his own lies. Nothing could be farther from the truth. In fact, Funtime Bonnie was one of the only animatronics that never glitched once. No, William wanted to run a morbid experiment. He wanted to see if robots could feel pain, physically and emotionally. That’s why he needed them both. “Now, come with me, BONNIE.” She whimpered softly and glanced longingly at her best friend, wondering if she’d ever see him again. She’d locked Freddy in a tight, desperate embrace. Then, Bonnie was torn away for the first time, forced to follow the one they hate more than anything else. 

Then, he pointed to Freddy and ordered, “Bring him too. I want him to watch.” One of William’s goons, a man named Dave (as evident by his stupid name tag Freddy had spotted) grabbed onto his cold, metal arm and nudged him along. Freddy knew better than to disobey out of fear of being shocked. He compliantly followed and awaited the punishment he knew he was sure to receive. 

His endoskeleton shook with fear when he discovered their destination: The Scooping Room. It was newly installed at the time, and had never been used before. However, Circus Baby had seen one before. It once existed in her first pizzeria, Circus Baby’s Diner. She had warned them about its abilities, and told them never to trust anyone who led them there. She was always spouting off wisdom like that. He wondered where she might have gone. When they reached the dreaded place, his “heart” dropped when he thought about Bonnie. They’d always been inseparable, and he couldn’t bear [A/N: no pun intended. Oops :p] the thought of her being in this place. When Freddy found himself on the outside of the glass, opposite to where he thought he’d be in this wretched room, he was filled with relief for a brief moment. Then, he looked through the glass, and all of that faded. 

Staring back at him through the clear sheet was the one he cared about most, his Bon-Bon. She was strapped to the conveyor belt and unable to escape. Her eyes were pleading as William grinned sadistically, watching as sheer terror built in Freddy’s eyes. The sick bastard waited dramatically, slowly lowering his pointed finger towards the button activating the scooper. 

The fear in Bonnie’s eyes softened as she accepted her fate. They became calm and she shifted her face plates [read: smiled. They can’t technically smile so I tried to write it semi-accurately] weakly at Freddy. Freddy locked his gaze on Bonnie, unable to turn away as the alarm blared three times. Their eyes said the words that they couldn’t through the glass.

Ring! “I’ll miss you so much.”  
Ring! “N-no! You c-can’t go!”  
Ring! “Goodbye.”

Then, the sickening crunch of the metal machine against Bonnie’s endoskeleton rang throughout the room. Freddy could hear it through the thin glass, and he screamed. It was primal, automated, and human all at the same time. It would’ve unsettled even the most stone-hearted people, except for one.

William heard this, and his grin only widened. But because he was a cruel man, crueler than anyone could ever know, he did something else. Something rotten. Something truly wicked. Something only the most evil person with the blackest heart could do (and he certainly fit the bill of that one). 

Freddy screamed again as William removed his hand. It normally wouldn’t hurt, as it could be standard maintenance, but it wasn't being removed in conventional way. This time, it was worse. The plastic-metal substance melted off of the wrist as the blow-torch did its job.

After it was clear (more or less) of the molten material that was once his hand, a puppet was produced from behind the horrid man’s back. He latched it onto Freddy’s wrist as he shut down for a bit, too overwhelmed by the events of the day. Only after Freddy powered back up did he discover the horrific details of the small puppet. 

It was baby blue, with a red bow tie, black buttons across its abdomen, and bunny ears that stood right up on its head. These features, however, were not what drove Freddy off the edge.

Haunting purple eyes glowed as the wretched puppet grinned at him. The SAME purple eyes he knew so well. The ones he watched the light fade away from as Bonnie was horribly destroyed. It mocked him, giggling and using the voice of his best friend to torture him.

“Calm down and go back to sleep! No one is here!”  
“You must be hearing things, silly! Ha ha!”  
“Everything is okay. Let’s go back to sleep.”  
“Shh, go back to your stage. Everything is okay.”  
“Nope! No one is here!”  
“Oh, calm down! I think it was just a mouse!”  
“Shh! It’s bedtime. Let’s go back to our stage.”

This is what made him insane, this is what created the Freddy with the glitching voice, the high voice so eager for such morbid things. He’d always had a bit of stutter, but it was greatly increased once his mind was broken too. It turned his sweet words meant for children into something utterly terrifying, the voice of nightmares. 

This is what was left of him, and even if he didn’t remember Funtime Bonnie, even if he truly believed Bon-Bon was his friend, even though he couldn’t remember anything about what happened before the Breaker Room, his mangled, warped mind remembered one thing: William Afton hurt him and his friends. He had to pay.

“Well, hello aga-a-ain! Ha ha ha! R-ready for ROUND TWO?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah, hope you enjoyed. This is my longest fic I’ve posted on AO3 as of right now so yay!!! Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated so don’t be shy y’all~ Thanks for reading my story and I love this fandom and wish that more people still did too. I miss it a lot so that’s why I wrote this.


End file.
